


extra, extra

by fortyfive_rpm (2davidbeckham3)



Series: breaking news [2]
Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: 1980s, Cameo Appearance of a Character, Companion Piece, M/M, slight introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2davidbeckham3/pseuds/fortyfive_rpm
Summary: "What if I told you I was jealous?" The words come out sharp, Keith's previous annoyance making a swift return.It's a damn good act.Mick laughs.
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Series: breaking news [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872328
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	extra, extra

**Author's Note:**

> A highly anticipated sequel featuring less introspection, more frustration, and an explicit joke about the British Monarchy.
> 
> Companion piece for _newsflash_ but both can be read as stand-alones.

There's one question Mick Jagger's really starting to hate:

_"Are you satisfied?"_

It's fucking annoying, honestly. 

Especially when every journalist thinks they're some sort of revolutionary genius for asking the question, like Mick hasn't answered it hundreds of times before. (Maybe, they're just waiting for him to break out into song.)

It’s even worse when they try to disguise the question and hide it between other topics. _‘Is the album good enough to tour with?’_ is really _‘Are you satisfied with the music? The lyrics? Your bandmates’ performances?’_ Which, no matter how he responds, his answers are inevitably distorted. (And, then, _he’s_ the one blamed for the lack of quality control.)

_(I can’t get no)_

"Keith, do you agree with Mick?"

At least, Mick doesn’t have to do this interview alone. Misery loves company, after all. 

The question is met by silence, which makes Mick’s lips twitch up into a smile. More often than not, Keith’s very much willing to spar with interviewers, parrying their jabs with well-timed one-liners, and it’s only on, now rarer, occasions that he lets his devil-may-care attitude dictate interviews unchecked. Mick would have been annoyed to carry the interview by himself, but not today, even with Keith being bold enough to play with his hair every time the journalist had his nose buried in his notepad. 

It’s only when the silence stretches to the point where their interviewer starts fidgeting in his chair that Mick turns to Keith. “Keith.” Mick bites his lip to keep from outright grinning at the fact that Keith’s already staring at him. “Keith, did you hear what he asked?”

It’s only at the sound of his voice that Keith snaps out of the trance that he was in. He crosses his legs by placing his ankle over his knee, a smooth recovery Mick would have been fooled by if it wasn't for the tension in Keith's shoulders. Keith's been like that a lot, recently, Mick's noticed, stiff and uncomfortable and not just in interviews, but when they're together in the recording booth, too. Even though he'll deny it, Keith's as much of a perfectionist as Mick is and this new album has him under a lot of stress. 

"No, no I didn't."

Case in point, Keith's unexpected candor. 

Mick recognizes the look in Keith’s eye, it’s more focused than just him simply spacing out, which is unsurprising, considering the fact that they’ve spent most of the day hunched over a piano, ironing out their latest song. They need to talk. “Can we take a break?” Maybe Mick’s a bit too happy to dismiss the _Rolling Stone_ journalist, but he can’t find it in himself to be sympathetic towards a man that not-so-kindly noted that the Stones were _getting up in age_ , and, in the same breath, made the very astute observation that Mick's no Johnny Rotten. Obviously, he isn't. He has better hair than that, although he wouldn't consider himself a royalist either, if that was the journalist's angle, even though he did go down on Princess Margaret. (If anything, the Queen's probably after his head. Not that he'd give her any.)

And, maybe, at the core of it all, the question, that people should be trying to answer is: 

_"Why don't The Rolling Stones satisfy me?"_

A question that doesn’t have a singular answer and, quite frankly, it isn't Mick's fucking job to figure them out. He can still do what he's set out to do, which is dance and command a stage like it's no one's business. (Not to mention postage stamps, according to Keith.)

_(Satisfaction)_

The journalist storms off with an angry huff, though Mick barely pays him any mind. "Alright, Keith?" Mick can't quite keep the amusement from his tone at the sight of Keith projecting his frustrations at the mediocre journalist, apparently trying to crush him under the force of his glare. 

After a beat, Keith relaxes his shoulders, before turning his attention away from the arguing _Rolling Stone_ reps. He turns face Mick, eyes half-lidded, his previous bitter, uncomfortable mood all but disappearing. "'m fantastic baby," he purrs, following the statement with a disarming smile. 

Mick isn't usually on the receiving end of these. He feels himself grow a little hot under his collar. (Who wouldn't? Keith's _charming._ ) The reaction would've caused him a lot more pause, if it wasn't for the fact that it was Keith's attempt at misdirection. It's a damn good act, that's for sure, but Keith can't hide his emotions worth a shit. "Really?" Mick's tone falls short of sarcasm. "You could've fooled me."

Keith sighs, smirk sliding off his face. "I ain't tryin' to fool you." It's a matter-of-fact statement matched by his serious, level stare. 

Mick's lost. 

The annoyed edge to Keith's voice makes it seem like he missed half the conversation. Mick stares at Keith, struck by the serious look on his face. Mick must have misheard something. Not like there's much to recall, especially since most of their latest interactions revolve around this, technically still ongoing, _Rolling Stone_ interview. Even then, they didn't talk much. Mick spent his energy by keeping his annoyance from showing and figuring out how to toe around discussions of his "famous" friendships and, given his answers, Keith was busy doing the same. Keith's usually not this cryptic, but it seems like fighting to keep his private life private took a lot out of him.

"You're right though." Mick nods, realizing they're on the same boat, both too tired to be sarcastic and thinking about their friends in question. "I have dinner plans with David I can't miss." Lest he have to postpone, _again_ , and have his phone ring non-stop for the next two weeks. (There's a reason they only get together every once in a while.)

_('Cause I try)_

"Bowie?" Keith asks, an odd timbre lingering in his voice, not-quite hidden by his genuine disbelief.

"Who else?" Mick snorts. It's not like he's hanging around with The Monkees.

"What if I told you I was jealous?" The words come out sharp, Keith's previous annoyance making a swift return. 

It's a damn good act. 

Mick laughs. 

Keith _would_ pick today, of all days, to show his sense of humor when there's no scribe around to record it. Of course, Keith's not legitimately jealous of the man he spent months making fun of for being afraid of Jimmy Page. _Jimmy Page_. The same guitarist Keith’s threatened with a knife - multiple times - magic with a ‘k’ bullshit be damned.

Mick's still chuckling when he responds. "Honestly, Keith." He places his hand on Keith's knee for support. "If you wanted an invite, all you had to do was ask." It's the most round-about way to go about asking for one. It's strange, since Keith's usually not this cryptic with him, but, at least, it's hilarious. (He really does a shit job of hiding his dislike of David Bowie.) 

_(And I try)_

"That ain't what I meant." Keith's startingly serious response is accompanied with a raw note in his tone. 

Mick hates being lost. 

'What did you mean, then?" Mick's quick to retort, good mood quick to vanish. It's like he's missed something, _again_ , and it's his fault that he hasn't correctly interpreted Keith's cryptic statements. 

A response comes in the form of an ear-splitting whistle. 

It's Ronnie. Of course, it's Ronnie. He always shows up to whisk Keith away, and Keith's only happy to oblige. Honestly, sometimes, Mick hates Ronnie. (It's petty, he knows.)

"And, that's my cue." Keith says, moving to stand, lifting his arm from Mick's shoulders, proving Mick's point. 

_(And I try.)_

Mick glares at Keith's retreating form, annoyance roiling into frustration. Their conversation is far from over. 

"Keith," Mick calls out, voice carrying over Ronnie's jovial small talk. It has his intended effect, since Keith stops walking away and turns to face him. "Talk to me."

There's a moment of silence, a statement, broken by the sound of laughter. Mick clenches his jaw, temper flaring. He doesn't need Ronnie to add fuel to his anger, but that's what he gets - another irritating reminder that he's surrounded by people that say one thing and mean another. (Maybe Ronnie would help their reviews. He does bring the Stones' average age down, after all.)

Mick's curses directed towards Ronnie's unexpected ability to tame _Rolling Stone_ interviewers are stopped short by Keith walks over to him with a purposeful stride. 

This has all the markings of an impending fight and he won't take Keith's mercurial moods laying down. Keith stops his silent prowl by knocking his knees against Mick. Then, Keith places his hand against the backrest of the sofa to lean down to talk. Mick juts his chin out defiantly, bracing himself for Keith's harsh words only to hear Keith whisper "Later, Mick," in his ear. Mick doesn't even have the time to raise his brows in surprise before he feels Keith press his lips against his. 

Suddenly, a lot of things start falling into place. 

_Well, baby, I just can't be satisfied._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot harder to write than I initially thought! Like actually having to explain Mick's thought process into words was an unexpected challenge. There's less introspection, since this is mostly Mick reacting to Keith, but I hope you all like it, all the same.
> 
> I took many liberties with Keith's feelings towards David and Page - although David was afraid of Page in the 70s, I'll have to find a link to the story later.  (Did you catch the hint of jealous!Mick?)
> 
> Songs in italics are (I Can’t Get No) Satisfaction by The Rolling Stones and I Can't Be Satisfied by Muddy Waters. Mick literally changed his tune at the end of the fic! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
